Broken Paths
by Angels Take The Impala
Summary: Adrina Linn had always been outcasted by society, due to her gypsy heritage . When she is viciously attacked on the streets she is rescued by a mysterious golden eyed man. Traveling to Germany with him in order to try to help him get home; chaos is sure to ensue . With feelings deep and ever present, is Edward even sure he wants to go home? Not without her at least. EdxOc Ed/Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**__: Circulating Rumours, A Gypsy Girl And A Vicious Attack._

Rumours had always circulated about Adrina Linn, for as long as she could remember; rumours about her family, her past, her culture and her future or lack thereof. And, as much as she despised being gawked at in the streets like an animal in a zoo, she had to admit that she couldn't blame them. Most Romani gypsies travelled in large groups, with caravans and horses. Adrina lived alone. She hadn't travelled in over three years. And she lived in a busy London street. So yes, she couldn't blame the gossipers.

She was very different from all the inhabitants of the street; Riddle Lane was a bustling shopping street, with people living in the flats above the stores. The street was filled with pretty, young, married girls who were considered successful due to their good marriages and three children. Adrina had been shunned upon entering the street as everyone shut their windows and bolted their doors, to try and avoid being robbed by the gypsy girl. She lived above a grocery store; the owner was only person who would rent her a room. The grocer was a good man, unaffected by her heritage and tanned skin. He would often tell her stories about his fights in the war, which had left him blind in one eye and with a pronounced limp.

Once one looked past their prejudices they would see that Adrina Linn was a pretty girl. She had long, flowing dark hair that shone in the light, and large, dark almond eyes. She had curved hips and walked with a dignified grace. Adrina had always loved to read, for all fifteen years of her life she had been interested in learning all she could about the world and its mysteries.

It was summer time, the streets were warm and the days were longer. After a bad winter of snow falls and little to no food, this was a welcome reprieve. Adrina turned away from the window and the view of the streets occupants that it provided. She pulled on a pair of boots, tying the laces tightly, and stepped out the door, shouting a hurried goodbye to the grocer; Mr Hartland. The streets were beginning to quiet down as sunset approached many of the regular stores; the boutiques, the florists and the butchers, were already closed or closing, leaving only the pubs and brothels in the side streets open.

Adrina headed towards the park to watch the sunset over the lake, as she did every Friday night. She was always careful walking past the shadier stores but refused to be intimidated out of doing what she pleased. She crossed a few streets, her boot heels tapping against the stone paths, and, ignoring the shouts that followed her from the pubs, entered the park. It was completely empty, so she went unbothered as she reached her favourite bench, the one that overlooked the water.

The young girl groaned as the pressed her head against her hands; it had been a long week. She had been harassed in the streets again and told to go back home, the bakers had refused point blank to serve her and she still hadn't managed to get a steady job. She stayed for another half hour and watched transfixed as the sun vanished and was replaced with a crescent moon. With a final glance towards the rippling water, Adrina stood, brushed out the creases to her dress, and walked towards the park gates.

The streets were dark now, the only source of light being street lights and the moon. She walked, her footsteps quiet and alert, towards the grocery. She was walking through the entrance to a side alley when she felt a pair of rough calloused hands grab her and pull her into the alley. Adrina couldn't see his face, as its contours and features were masked by the gloom. "Well, well, looks what we have here, a little gypsy girl got lost." He held her pressed against a wall, she tried to squirm out of his grasp by he was too strong and must have had at least 50 kilos against her. She attempted to yell out for help, which only made him chuckle darkly, "I think your forgetting gypsy, but no one's gonna come to save someone as worthless as you. So don't even bother trying girlie it won't work."

Adrina pushed away from him, kicking and hitting him as hard as possible, having resigned herself to the fact that no one was coming. He grabbed her wrists and and pressed them up against the stone wall, holding them with one hand he reached into his long coats pocket nd grabbed a flick knife. He opened the knife and held it against her neck. She could smell the stench of cheap alcohol on his breath as he spoke again, "time to finish this, one less gypsy in the world." She felt the blade slice the delicate skin on the base of her neck, just above her collar bones. He moved the blade away from her and she looked up, hoping he had left. Bam, he slammed her head hard against the brick wall and she saw the world spin as her vision shook and her only clear sense was one of agony in her neck and head. He dropped her and she fell in a bloody heap against the wall, waiting for him to finish the deed.

The moon shifted out from behind a cloud and shone against her attackers face, showing her his sadistic twisted expression as her bent down and slashed his blade again and again against her skin, shredding her flesh as well as her dress. She was losing too much blood, she saw the bastard raise the knife again and prepared herself for the blow. It never came. She opened her eyes. Her perpetrator was lying on the floor clutching his stomach, clearly winded.

Adrina looked up at the person who had saved her and saw a pair of brilliant golden eyes shining in the moonlight. Her attacker glared up her saviour from his position on the floor, "what the hell was that for, I was just finishing of a worthless gypsy. What the hell is your issue bastard."

The golden eyed man glared down at the attacker, a look of extreme disgust evident in his gaze. "Get lost and don't let me see you near her again."

The perpetrator's scowl deepened, "why is she your whore or something shorty?"

Her saviour didn't say anything but slammed his foot into the other man's gut, sending him crashing into the floor a few meters away, "I said, get lost arsehole. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIGET SO TINY HE COULD GET SQUASHED BY A BABY ANT?!" Adrina raised an eyebrow weakly, surprised by his sudden childish outburst. The attacker seemed to at least be finally intimidated by him and drew himself to his feet before limping away with what little was left of his revolting sense of dignity.

With the bastard finally gone the golden eyed man bent down to look her in the eye, before saying in a surprisingly gentle voice, "do you want to come with me, I can take you to someone who can help you with your injuries." Adrina nodded mutely, not trusting herself to maintain the ability to reply in a steady voice. He bent down and picked her up as though she was a child, hlding her bridal style, her took he towards a nearby house with a light on. The last thing Adrina Linn saw, before she lost consciousness, was a pair of captivating golden eyes blaze in the moonlight, then the world span once more and went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi everyone whose reading this, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction, so thanks for reading this and I hope to finish the second chapter soon. please review :) <strong>_

_**THANKS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adrina and her family. yes its sad._**

**_Dedicated: ms. cheerful & RoseGranger : thanks, your reviews make me smile :)_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Alchemy, Space Ships And A Parallel Universe<em>

Growing up, Adrina had always been fascinated by the stars, their dazzling constellations and the hidden worlds that dwelled beyond them. Her mother had told her tales about the constellations; Orion, The Pegasus and Canis Major, being some of her favourites. As a child the lines between real and make believe had always been very blurred. She had run around with the other children, enthralled in their own worlds; worlds full of magic, mystery, wonderment and intrigue. She had very little interest in the real world, full of cold grey skies, starvation and the aftermath of the Great War. Her parents had both been dreamers' as well, their minds full to bursting point with myths and legends, of heroes, treasure and creatures beyond her wildest dreams. In the real world, full of mad scrambles and sick games for power and wealth; this was looked down upon, but who wanted to live there.

She had always been a visual learner, her mind remembered books and diagrams better than lyrics and tunes. Words that flew from the pages to her mind were permanently imbedded in there. She could recite elements from chemistry books; regurgitate theories and formulas from the abstract concepts of space and time and tell tall tales from ancient time word for word. While living with her parents books were a rare luxury, having only a few books on science and myths with them on their travels, she devoured them hungrily, time and time again until they were lodged firmly in her mind, unable to be discarded or forgotten.

When Adrina awoke she was in an unfamiliar room. It was larger than her room above the grocery, with a bed, a wardrobe and a table and chair in it. The window next to the bed let in a warm light and judging by the suns position it was mid-afternoon. She sat up slowly in the bed, wincing occasionally from pain. Her stomach growled, leading her to wonder how long she'd been unconscious for. Apparently hearing her sit up in bed, for indeed she had hardly been quiet while doing so, a man with blonde hair and a beard entered the room, carrying a tray with a kind of broth. The aroma coming from the bowl made her stomach rumble again, leading the man to chuckle lightly.

"I'm not surprised you're so hungry, you've been unconscious for two days." She studied the man for a moment before taking the broth with a quiet word of thanks. He had a timeless face, making it nearly impossible for her to establish his age; he had golden eyes and hair leading her to wonder if he was related to the man who saved her. Deciding that prying into his personal details could wait, she quickly drank the broth with the spoon offered to her. The man waited until she had finished before taking the empty bowl and placing it on the table. He resumed his seat before smiling at her, "I'd take it easy if I were you, you nearly died back there, you wouldn't want to go re opening you wounds would you. My name is Hoenhiem, Van Hoenhiem." Adrina sat up a little straighter and gave him a wan smile, glad to know his name, "I'm Adrina Linn, thank you for helping me." He smiled at her and nodded his head in acknowledgement. "you were very little trouble, rather quiet too."

Before either of them could say anything else a young golden eyed man entered the room, he was scowling to himself and mumbling something about freakishly tall bastards. He started suddenly when he realised there were two pairs of eyes watching him, "oh hello," he nodded once to Hoenhiem, who Adrina now realised must be his father, he then smiled slightly at her, "I'm glad to see your awake, we were beginning to worry about you." She smiled back at him before clasping her hands and bowing her head, "thank you for saving me." He grinned at her, his eyes glinting in the sunlight. "No problem, I can't stand guys like that bastard," he frowned before brightening a little again, "I'm Edward Elric, what's your name?"

"Adrina Linn." She lifted her right hand gingerly to push some of her hair back behind her ear in a nervous gesture. Her bracelet caught the light and illuminated some of the runes engraved on it. It had been a present from the Brooks family, who had looked after her when her parent had died. The runes caught Hoenhiem's eye and he frowned slightly, "that's an interesting bracelet, where did you get it?" she looked at it and smiled again, "it was a present from a close friend." She replied looking back at him. She gently undid the silver clasp, letting the bracelet fall to the bed, before handing it to Hoenhiem.

He took it and held it up to his eye, peering at it through his glasses, and examined each of the dangling runes and circles individually and with his undivided attention. "That's alchemy, no doubt about it," he mumbled, gaining Edwards attention to the bracelet as well, they both looked at her, "do you know anything about alchemy?" Adrina was surprised by the question but quickly nodded her head in agreement. She did know about alchemy, quite a lot as such. She had read many a tome on the subject and held an unusual fascination in the theory and art of transmuting one thing into something else. "Yes, it's the science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. You are able to use alchemy to transmute something into something else of the same mass, equivalent exchange."

Edward raised an eyebrow in surprise a while Hoenhiem sat there dumbfounded for a moment before clearing his throat and handing her back her bracelet, which she refastened around her wrist, before looking back up at them. "Is it important, alchemy I mean?" Edward and Hoenhiem exchanged glances as though having a silent discussion on what or how much to tell her. "It's complicated," Edward began before pausing for a moment to think, he then asked, "do you know any other sciences?" Adrina nodded her head, wondering what relevance this was of, deciding to trust them she explained, "I know a fair deal chemistry, physics and a lot of astronomy, there's also the Thule's society theory on the parallel universe coexisting with ours; Shamballa, they're calling it."

This caught the attention of the two males instantly, "a parallel universe?" Hoenhiem questioned, turning to Edward who was staring at her in shock. "Yes, it's mainly in Germany, they're trying to reach this Shamballa place of theirs with a combination of Alchemy and physics." It was quiet for a while as the information Adrina had just revealed sunk into Edward and Hoenhiem's minds. "Why physics?" Edward asked, frowning again, "why would they be trying to reach this Shamballa place anyway?" Adrina sighed slightly before answering him, "they want to reach Shamballa to try to get weapons for this new war of theirs, and the physics is rather obvious in a way. They're building rockets." Both Edward and Hoenhiem looked thoughtful at this, "rockets huh, that's a vehicle using boosters to try and reach into space isn't it?" Hoenhiem asked. She nodded searching the expressions on their faces with intrigue. Hoenhiem simply look interested, while Edward was looking hopeful, "so with these rockets they can get to the other universe right?" he asked her. Adrina shrugged, "I don't know too much about it I'm afraid, I've read this and that from books or newspapers and heard about other bits, but really you'd have to ask somebody doing research in Germany on it."

Edward nodded as if expecting this answer, his eyes miles away, "So if I went to Germany I would be able find out more about these rockets?" Adrina nodded, curios about his interest in Shamballa, "yes, I hear they're currently recruiting people to help them build the rockets." Edward raised an eyebrow, "how is it that you know so much about this stuff that's happening in Germany anyway? It's a little bit far afield"

"Because my landlord is in the military and they're told about the threat of war and what Germanys currently doing, and because I read a lot of German books." This seemed to catch his interest, "so you speak Germany then," Adrina nodded again, "and you're interested in Shamballa and rockets as well? Might I ask why?" she paused for a second to gather her thoughts, "Because it sounds a lot better than this world." This made Edward and Hoenhiem smile sadly at her for a moment before Edward asked, "what about your family?" Adrina's face whipped clear of emotion for a moment before responding, "dead," the word was clean and sharp, Hoenhiem looked sad to hear this but Edward look thoughtful, "I see, well then, how would you like to go to Germany Miss Linn?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello Reader, thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it, pls leave a comment<em>**

**_thank you :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing recognised from the cannon storyline_

_Chapter Three: Rockets, Germany and Familiar Faces_

It was drizzling when they arrived in Germany. Adrina had to rub the sleep from her eyes more than once, and let out a few quiet yawns. She was tired, bedraggled and frankly overwhelmed at Edwards's proficiency of mind to learn German in less than a week. Munich was markedly different from England; it was darker, colder and the atmosphere eternally sombre as though in a constant state of mourning.

Adrina looked to her right to see that Edward had an unreadable expression on his face and was scanning the massing people in the town square. He suddenly seized her hand and pulled her into a different direction, his pace quick and resolute in it course. They finally stopped out the front of an old looking book store and he grinned at her before pushing the door open.

"What are we doing here? Not that I don't understand your love of books, but shouldn't we try to find accommodation first?" she queried slightly amused. He smirked at her and distributed a couple of the books he had hastily grabbed. _Thrusters and boosters, A Basic Guide to the Rocket Sciences _and _The Land beyond the Gate, _glared out at her as she took it all in. A matching grin light up her own features as she took in his child like excitement. "Take a look, there's heaps here! This could be it!"

Her smile dazed out and her eyes glazed off. The thought pushed itself through the murky depths of her mind; _why was he so interested in rockets and Shamballa?_ With all the discord and chaos of the past week and a bit, it had completely alluded her priorities to query him on it.

"Edward?" he turned to look at her, bright eyed and optimistic, "Why are you so interested in all this? Why is building rockets so important to you?" He scratches the back of his head and a resigned look crosses his face. Edward opens his mouth to speak, but before she could receive a satisfactory response a young man standing nearby turned towards them. He was a vision of blonde hair, lighter than Edwards and bright green eyes.

_A face light and judge free, truly an auspicious day_, she thought dryly but couldn't help smiling as she noticed how similar his expression was to Edward's; they both looked like infants in a sweet shop. Something in his appearance made Edward blink very quickly and take a hasty step back into a bookcase, before schooling his features into impassivity.

"If you're interested in rocket science I'd have recommend Willhelm Jӓger's 'Up and beyond', it's probably a more accurate, since he was part of the team who designed the first rocket." His voice matched his appearance, slightly deeper than Edward's but with a youthful sincerity that Edward just seemed to lack. Edward was looking at him in a way that made Adrina withhold aconfused laugh; incredulous hope.

"Do you work with rockets?" And just like that the two boys surged into a fervent discussion on rockets, space and all things remotely similar. Despite probably knowing slightly more than Edward on the topic, Adrina couldn't help feeling slightly out of her depth in their erudite debate, and therefor remained silent, scrutinising and contemplating their ideas and arbitrations on the different field of science and their relevance to rockets.

The two young men's deliberations were brought to a standstill as the owner of the book store snarkily told them to purchase the books or vacate the premises. Edward ended up buying only five of the dozens of books that he had accumulated; including the one suggested by the young rocket scientist.

It had stopped raining by the time they left the store, but there was still a dreariness draping the town; not helped in the slightest by the lingering ashen clouds that served as a constant reminder of the storms past and an omen of the unavertable ones to come, both in the sky and below it.

Beneath the sky cast shadows, the young man turned to them again and grinned a forthcoming smile, holding out a hand, "I'm Alfons Heiderich, it's nice to meet you both." Adrina smiles back at him, shaking his hand and answering in kind before elbowing Edward in the ribs to shake him out of his stunned stupor. "Edward Elric." After the two calmly replicated the common courtesies and passive pleasantries of the times, the conversation started back up again; this time in a more comprehensible manner and on a more down to earth topic.

"So where are you two staying?" Edward and Adrina exchange glances and Edward shrugs calmly, "we haven't found a place yet." Alfons' smile flickers slightly in shock before it returns full force; albeit with an entertained edge to it, "you went to a bookstore before finding a place to live? That some dedication, I'll give you that." Adrina shot Edward a matching look, to which he just shrugged and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "it was next on the to-do list."

Alfons chuckled before responding, "I live just nearby, there's an apartment for rent just on the next floor if you're interested." The other two trade contemplative glances before unanimously agreeing.

Alfons Heiderich lived above a florist, a few streets away, in an alley of shoppers trying to jaeger a living. It was a three story building, with smart tan stones standing as strong supports for the establishment and a large glass front bursting with bright blooms. _The woman who runs the store surely matches its aesthetics_, Adrina mused, taking in a pretty woman with short light brown hair and a warm smile. She looked over at them front behind a smooth grey counter, "hello Alfons, how was your day?" taking in his accompaniment, her smile grew, "and who might you two be?" Her genial kindness and smile was infectious and, after her and Edward had introduced themselves, Adrina felt a similar smile grace her own features.

Never having been blessed with the virtue of patience, Edward got right to the point, "We are looking for accommodation and were told that you have a spare apartment." The lady, who they now knew to be called Gracia, looked between the two of them, "it's a two bedroom apartment though, are you two married?" Edward blinked and flushed slightly, Adrina, being used to the million and one questions simply shook her head, "no, were just friends."

Gracia nods in a, seemingly uncharacteristic, business-like manner, "I'll take you to see it; it's on the third floor," and, a mere twenty minutes later, Gracia handed over the keys for their new apartment.

The perpetual gloom that had engulfed the town seemed to lift slightly as the clouds parted a little to allow for a sliver of sunlight to peer through, and, as they were seated in the store drinking tea and discussing the dark times that had befallen Germany after the treaty of Versailles. The clock on the wall glared three o'clock out at them as a man entered the shop. Evidentially a police man, with a crisp uniform and green eyes, framed by rectangular glasses and neat black hair.

"Maes," Gracia greeted the police man with another of her warm smiles before offering him a cup of tea, which he accepted gratefully. Maes Hughes seemed to hit it off right away with Edward and Alfons, becoming understandably impressed at their intellect and ambition. However Adrina had noticed she had received barely a single nod in acknowledgement of her presence, and, judging from Edwards growing frown and clear disbelief, he had started to notice as well.

The conversation streamed into Astronomy, which neither Edward nor Alfons knew much on, "Adrina knows quite a bit though." Startled as she was thrust into the conversation, she blinked and noticed Edward staring somewhat defiantly at Hughes. "Yes I've read a couple books on it."

This caused Hughes to raise an eyebrow, "I didn't know your kind could read." This caused a few different reactions; Gracia frowned and said, "Maes," in a warning tone, Alfons gave Adrina a sympathetic look, Edward was glaring at him, his short temper having won out over his immediate, if somewhat strange; friendship towards Hughes. Adrina stayed silent deigning to start a petty argument over a comment she didn't find particularly harmful.

As if sensing a sudden changing the atmosphere, Hughes drained his cup, thanked Gracia and said his good byes to the boys; never once looking in her direction. Adrina found she didn't particularly care that much, giving the weak comment and him being a complete stranger. She thanked Gracia for the tea a well and went upstairs to her and Edward's apartment.

Her room was only dimly lit and not especially attractive, but it had a comfy bed and was completely watertight. Adrina grabbed the nearest book and curled up relaxed. She wouldn't let what had happened bother her; there had been worse and would be worse to come. She had scarcely been there for five minutes when a knock reverberated the door and Edward poked his head inside, "can I come in?"

He came and sat next to her as she put the book away; not bothering to turn the corner of the page or even take note of the page she was up to. "So what's up Edward?" He turned to look at her and grinned softly, "Ed is fine you know," Adrina smiled at him and nodded in consent. They sat there in companionable silence for a minute or so before she broke the quiet, "Ed?" he looked at her again, "Why are you so interested in rockets and Shamballa?" He was quiet for so long that, if his eyes hadn't been wide open, she would've thought him to be asleep.

"It's kind of a long story and rather unbelievable. I'm not really from this world…." He was right it was unbelievable; he claimed to be from a different universe where alchemy was the most advanced form of science and he knew the Gracia and Hughes of that world, in fact the Alfons of that world was his little brother. As his sad story span on, she found herself both incredulous and yet fully believing him. His face was impassive for the greater part of it, but towards the end, as his story reached its climax; homunculi, philosopher's stones and the gate of truth, his expression turned sorrowful, leading her to grab hishand in an attempt at comforting.

"I know it might sound incredible, but I swear it's all true." And looking at the sincerity and honesty in his eyes she found herself saying, "I believe you." Thatmadehimgrin weakly; smiled back at him and squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry about your brother Ed." He squeezed her hand back and they both fell back into a comfortable silence, neither caring to break, both suffocating slightly on their own thoughts, hopes and memories.


	4. Chapter 4

CH04

Chapter Four: Friendships Forged and Errors Seen.

Their first week in Munich was markedly productive; with accommodation found, acquaintanceships and friendships forged, and Edward's research in rocket science becoming more and more fruitful, as the days wore on and passed peacefully. With this well-earned success, Edward had taken to wandering around with a bemused smile and a babbling wealth of knowledge. After sending a paper on in, Alfons had been initiated into a group of young engineers and scientists working alongside Hermann Oberth, Alfons' old teacher while studying in Romania, to build rockets to benefit the Germans.

While the two males had been off laying with their rockets and doing, possibly gratuitous levels of, research, Adrina had been spending time with Gracia; helping in the shop and learning how to bake. Hughes had dropped by twice more that week still; maintaining a jovial friendship with the two boys, poorly hiding his romantic feelings for Gracia and keeping a cool distance from Adrina. She found she didn't really care that much. After hearing Edward's anecdotes on the Hughes from the other world, she couldn't bring herself to hate the man for his brainwashed prejudices.

It was on his third visit of the week that, after blushingly complimenting Gracia, inquiring into Alfons' work and baiting Edward into a rant on his height, he turned to Adrina, leading her to choke on her cup of tea. "I apologise for my rudeness towards your heritage,' he said stiffly. Adrina quirked a brow at his extremely surprising and rather unwilling apology. She rather suspected Edward had had some rather sharp, blunt words with him. "It's alright," her response came out rather stiffly as well, but he nodded jerkily before going back into his conversation with Alfons about the lack of support the German government had been experiencing.

The sun was rather low behind the clouds when Hughes left and Edward and Alfons went upstairs to do their research. Gracia packed away the tea and turned to her, Adrina was surprised to see a slightly sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry about Maes, it's all his friends in the socialist workers party; they're a bad influence." Adrina smiled somewhat awkwardly and shrugged to show that she didn't blame Gracia.

Gracia smiled somewhat sadly at her before picking up the nearest bunches of petunias and lilies and wrapping them up together with a bow. A benign task but one that clearly brought her pleasure; if the smile that graced her features was any indication.

After almost two hours, just as dusk was sweeping over, they had finished tying the collections of flowers together and Adrina had set off for a last minute loaf of bread. Munich was much different than London in the evening, yet something's were the same; the majority of the stores were closing or selling the last of their stocks and the children had been taken off the street sides and settled in back home. The heels of her boots clicked rhythmically as she strolled, an eerie sense of déjà vu sweeping over her. She brushed the ill ease away and continued, passing grim houses and mournful businesses. Their stocks were out of place; bright garish packaging on rotting shelves, just waiting for the inevitability of buckling under the weight.

The bakery made no contrast to the rest of the street; its large stone walls had seen better days and there was a layer of grime coating water rotten doors. The inside of the store was better at least, A warm, beige bread oven and spotless surfaces; mostly empty due to the late hour. The woman behind the counter had given her a stern, rather condescending look, but relented a loaf of bread from the clearing rack.

Night had fallen by the time she had begun her journey back to the apartment, the rare street light hazed; a softened, weakened glow that helped illuminate her path. There was little to no nightlife in Munich, the shops held little life and pubs were lowly lit and dauntingly quiet. Adrina sped up her pace, her boot heels clacking hurriedly and unevenly. She crossed streets and quickened even further when passing the pubs or other inhabited establishments.

Her nerves were rattled, her pulse pounding, as an icy chill tensed her spine; someone was following her. A slow thud was reverberating at a hideously even pacing, in tune with her own steps, they sent fear echoing through her. Adrina slowly broke into a run but, before she could dash more than a few paces a pair of hands grabbed her and she was pulled to a standstill, as she wriggled in vain, trying to get free.

The man reeked of some conscious numbing liquor and of a stinking fierce sweat. He never said anything, but leered drunkenly at her and slammed her against the brick wall. Noticing a figure emerge from the nearby pub, she let out scream for help, but was silenced as a large hand covered her mouth. Adrina squirmed with all her might; unable to get free.

Suddenly all the weight that had been used to pin her against the wall was released and she gasped, falling to the ground. Maes Hughes was holding the man by the scruff of his shirt, ironically pinning him against the wall. Hughes was muttering darkly, in a low voice which evaded her hearing, but she saw the other man nod fervently and, when released, scurry away with haste.

"Are you okay?" she nodded her head and got unsteadily to her feet, "let's get you back to Gracia." She offered him a half smile before walking along with him, feeling strangely at ease. After less than a minute he spoke again, "you're strangely calm, why?" Adrina debated silently over what or how much to tell him; she decided on the truth.

Avoiding Hughes' eyes she looked down at her slightly scuffed boots and laddered and torn tights. "This has happened before," she confessed, fiddling distractedly with her hands. Hughes nodded, unsurprised, before asking her more questions, what she was doing in Germany, and how she knew Edward.

Leaving out Edwards past and secrets, she told him of the attack in London; in and soft tone that would have drawn compassion from most people. "That wasn't the first time it had happened," she explained and sighed, before elaborating, "But it was the first time anyone has ever helped me, Ed was the first person who hadn't just seen and pretended nothing was happening or even joined in." She turned her head up and looked the abashed police offer in the eye, "He helped me; he saved my life, so in return I'll follow him wherever he goes. And help him to go home." Despite murmuring the last sentence, she spoke unwaveringly and let all her heart extend into her words.

Hughes looked regretful before saying, "I'm sorry." That extracted a vague smile and chuckle that sounded pitiful even to her ears. "You've already said that," it came out colder than she had intended; remorseless and unforgiving. This time he held out his hand and said, "Can we start over? I'm Maes Hughes. It's nice to meet you." And, despite his former prejudices, she had no second thoughts as she smiled and put her hand into his and shook it, "Adrina Linn, It's a pleasure."

* * *

><p>I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNISE<p>

Thank you all for reading, reviews would be very much appreciated :)

A special thanks to; ms. cheerful, RoseGranger, for reviewing and to Cheshirecat1331, 1999, taintedredrose3 for favouriteing and also to Rex the wolf, Seepingshadows, TheKawaiiPatato, cheshirecat1331, 1999, taintedredrose3, zeecloud9 for adding this story to your alert list.

Thank you:)


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: Tightening bonds and Stolen Motives_

As time came to pass, so did the sombre skies; revealing azure stretches that improved agricultural ventures and lifted the general moral. Business was booming, at least compared to the previous month, and the high street was loud and bustling. Children laughed and screamed, chased by marginally more eased mothers then there had been before; nattering and gossiping like pastel coloured hens in a roost. Adrina found general opinion of herself to have improved with the weather, as cordial customers; gratified that she was not about to pick-pocket them, discussed the latest news and rumour, discussing all and nothing. Days melded into one, and Adrina found herself content.

All peace is flimsy and fickle however, and this new found contentment was trialled by the frequent clientele of a Mr Jakob Roth. By no means displeasing in appearance or mannerism, Jakob Roth emanated the appearance of someone untouched by the depression or widespread mourning. His hair was silk spun chestnut, fashion sharper than most, and manners charming- if a little forward. Roth came in at least twice a week, pleading flowers for a sick mother, and would stay for around twenty minutes, talking with Adrina.

Gracia was very amused by this new development, as was Hughes, always abruptly departing a shared scene, so as to allow the two some private time. Adrina was proud to say that she had stopped turning an alarming shade of red every time he walked through the door, and was now able to converse in friendly chatter with the young man. Despite his suave manner, Adrina wondered privately if he held any romantic views towards women- having admittedly fancied upon a more exclusive arrangement herself for a while.

No public opinion had been shared on Mr Roth either, and, despite their recurrent conversing, she felt she could share little on his nature. However enigmatic the young fellow might be, Gracia seemed to approve of him, elevating the status of which Adrina held him. Although, truth be told, Gracia's naivety of Hughes' feelings towards her did make Adrina reconsider Gracia's qualifications as a love expert.

The sunlight and blue skies were slowly dissipating, replaced by a soft pink, shot with gold, as Edward came through the door, grumbling to himself and everyone else within a twelve mile radius. "Really Ed, it wasn't that bad," Alfons shuffled through the door after his friend, offering a small smile and nod to Adrina.

"Not that bad!? Alfons they completely stole all our research; the slimy bastards!"

Adrina frowned, "What happened? Why did they take it; weren't they working with you on the rockets?"

Edward kicked a nearby wall, swearing when his very real foot collided with hard stone. "That's what we thought, turns out they were only using us- couldn't manage the bloody work themselves I bet!" he fumed for a moment, seemingly too angry for words, before continuing. "They wanted to impress that bloody Thule society with the research, they reckon that, when they _'seize power for Germany'_ or whatever those bastards plan on doing, that there'll be a great reward to those who assisted it."

"Seize power for Germany?" Adrina queried, a sinking feeling emanating in her stomach.

Alfons nodded looking grim, "That's the way Roth put it anyway." He looked almost as angry as Edward, proving the dire connotations she had assumed of the phrase.

Adrina sat down at the table, dinner forgotten by all as the two boys joined her. "So they have all the papers then? The journal?"

Edward shook his head and ran a hand through his golden hair, "no, only the papers." He dug around in his trench coat pocket, producing a small brown leather notebook that the boys had been keeping. "We still have all our research, only; so do they."

Questions of possible solutions flittered fleetingly across her mind before his earlier words sank in, ringing like bells in her mind. "Wait, Roth?"

Edward scowled deeper, "Jakob Roth, he's the main funder of the project; from one of those families lucky enough not to fall into ruin after the war I guess. Sketchy tall bastard."

"He's been around here a lot, at least twice a week; says he needs flowers for his sick mother."

Edward and Alfons looked at her sharply. "What? Jakob Roth?!" Edward shouted, jumping to his feet in alarm.

"What's he been doing here," Alfons questioned, slightly more gently. "Did he do anything? Ask you any questions? How long did he stay for?"

Adrina shook her head slowly, drawing to mind the occurrences involving him; driving her little crush out of her head. "He never did anything, but we talked a lot. He would ask about day to day life, what was going on back in London- his English is pretty good. But he never went snooping around the flat or even the shop. Just bought flowers for his mother."

Edward's frown lifted slightly as he ran a hand through his hair again; precautious relief showing. Alfons wasn't so easily consoled. "Adrina, he's an orphan. His mother died about three years ago of influenza."

"So what was he buying the flowers for?" Edward looked puzzled before a shadow crossed his face, "he has money to burn though, perhaps flowers were merely an excuse." His gaze met Adrina's, by no means angry but serious. "Are you sure you mentioned us to him; did he know that we live here? There are files at the work, but I can't imagined he'd have thought to go snooping."

Had she mentioned the boys? Gracia had been dragged into conversation often, as had her parents and brother; Eladon- though she rarely spoke of him. She had mentioned her time as a nanny of the Brooks family and her time in London city. "No, I don't think it came up." Adrina bit her lip, frustrated, "I guess you both never came up in conversation."

Edward nodded slowly, "so either he has a secret fetish for tulips, or he's coming to talk to you." Neither prospect was very appealing to Adrina. "I don't think he has a girlfriend, and he's not married...?" he tailed off, looking to Alfons, who shook his head in response. "Maybe he fancies you?" Edward said scowling deeper.

Adrina shot him a highly sceptical look, "Um, Ed." She pointed at herself. When Edward looked confused she sighed, "Gypsy, Ed. I'm not exactly desirable number one for his social class. Most would rather see him broke in the gutter then with the likes of me."

Edward frown softened, "don't talk about yourself like that; he'd be lucky to have you." She gave him a smile and squeezed his hand under the table.

"Seriously though, what is he after," Alfons' confusion seemed to grow, "I can't quite figure out his motives, or next move."

When none of them could offer up any possible explanations, Edward turned to Adrina, "when do you think he'll next be back?" Tomorrow probably, since she hadn't seen him these last couple of days, she shared this information with the boys and Edward grew a more cheerful, if rather cunning expression as he said, "I see, well then, me and Alfons will hide out and wait here for him, whilst you subtly probe him for information regarding his motives and what he's doing with our research."

Neither Alfons nor Adrina were very impressed by this, "hiding Ed, really?" Alfons said, sharing a dubious look with Adrina.

"I'm a terrible liar, Ed. There's no way that this could work."

"Sure it could," Edward tried to look encouraging, "just be cheerful and charming and don't let him suspect anything." Cheerful and charming; not exactly her forte.

"Don't you remember what happened when I tripped over a ball and broke the police chiefs wife's vase, then tried to blame it on the dogs? I went bright red and ended up confessing to it three minutes in. She was laughing so hard she let me off with a simple scolding!" Alfons tried hard not to smile at this but Edward still looked determined that his plan would work.

"Just humour him," Alfons smiled at her, rising from the table to return to his own flat. "You know what he's like when he has a plan." Adrina smiled and nodded, wishing him goodnight as Alfons bid the two farewell and left.

Edward went to fetch a loaf of bread from the kitchen; neither fancying the cold soup, and returned taking the seat next to her with a pensive sigh. The pair sat there for a half hour, breaking bread and munching slowly, each consumed in their own thoughts. Edward broke the veil of silence, "so what was going on between you and Roth?" That hadn't been what she was expecting- though she supposed it really should have been predicted.

"Nothing. We were friends of a sort, I suppose. He came regularly and we talked on our lives- a lot on England and what was happening in London. He went to Oxford you see, hasn't been back since, I guess he was curious as to how the city has changed."

Edward raised an eyebrow before nodding, "good."

Adrina reflected his expression back at him, "how is that good?" she teased light heartedly.

Edward paused for an instant then turned red, scratching the back of his head and looking harassed, "oh you know, the guys a total prick! I mean he's manipulative and completely shady. Plus he's way too tall and has poncey hair and…"

Adrina's laughter cut him off, "relax Ed," she grinned, "I'm only teasing." He relaxed and sunk back in to his chair, returning her smile, albeit sheepishly, "however, I have to ask; why are you so obsessed with height? I don't think I've ever heard you angrier then when you've been called short… or insult someone without calling them tall."

Edward scratched the back of his head again and averted his gaze. Adrina was about to apologise or say that it didn't really mater, when he responded. "Well, I was always pretty small for my age, so I got teased about that a lot," he met her gaze once again, "but mainly it was because of my little brother. I guess every time someone called me little or short, I took it as implying that I couldn't look after him." He seemed to feel he'd said too much as he moved his gaze away again.

Adrina looked at him in surprise, not knowing how to respond to that. In the end, she reached out her hand to grasp his and said, with a gentle smile, "If it's any consolation, I think you pretty tall." He met her gaze again as she gave him a crooked grin, "taller than me at any rate." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

They were both silent after that, watching, through the slightly grimy window, as the stars shone their hearts out, before giving way to daylight.

Hello to all beloved readers! Wow! its been a VERY long time since I've written this. for all those who read and followed patiently, you have my most heart felt apology and wish that you read and enjoyed this update. if you enjoyed my story please drop a review- they really help to insight motivation in me and I do desperately wish to continue and finish this story.

Much love to you all, hope you enjoyed reading thus far :)


End file.
